


Words are Weapons(Know When to Put Them Down)

by Edgy_Moony



Series: Word are Weapons [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, But not the angst you're thinking of, But she doesn't know how to comfort people, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Pansy isn't stupid, Why do I do this, idiot boys being idiots, kind of, more apologies, opps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edgy_Moony/pseuds/Edgy_Moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry can't stop thinking about a certain blond's words, Draco wants nothing to do with him, Pansy tries to help a friend and accidentally makes it worse, Theo is pissed off and the author figures out how to use spacing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words are Weapons(Know When to Put Them Down)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I know it's been a while but here it is. I hope you like it!

It had been a week and Draco hadn’t even so much as looked at him. It stung Harry more than he thought it would. He wasn’t sure just why he cared but merlin did he. 

Harry kept replaying Draco’s words in his head, 'Don’t pretend you enjoyed doing that. I know I didn’t'

He didn’t know why they hurt so much, why he was so obsessed with the idea that Ginny had forced Draco into an apology, he’d asked her but all she said was that of course she’d asked him to, but that she also knew that Draco had a lot of leftover guilt and that he felt bad about the comments he had made. 

Harry observed the other boy whenever he could but he couldn’t find any trace… of what exactly? Guilt? Hatred for Harry? He had seen enough of that already. He didn’t know what he was looking for but whatever it was he didn't find it. 

Finally on Friday he had his chance to talk to Malfoy alone. He wasn’t looking for it, honest. Harry had just stumbled across him while he was walking back from the library where he’d been having a study session with Hermione. 

Malfoy had his head bent over a book and was muttering something about extra classes being the death of him when Harry quietly said his name. 

Draco jumped about a foot in the air before spinning around, wand drawn and the textbook he’d been so focused on a second before laying all but forgotten on the ground at their feet. 

“What-” Draco’s eyes darted away from Harry’s face when he saw that intense gaze focused on him.”What do you want?”

Harry took a step closer, frowning when Draco backed up. “I just want to talk to you.” 

“I told you,we have nothing to talk about,Potter.”

“I just want to ask you a question!” Harry said, growing frustrated. 

Draco’s eyes were still a bit frightened and Harry figured that the yelling wasn’t really helping.

“I’m sorry.” He said softly. “I really just have a question.”

Draco quirked an eyebrow. “You had to track me down into an empty corridor when I was alone to ask me a question?”

“I-”Harry sighed. “ Well, when you put it like that, I can see why you’d be wary.”

“Oh.” Draco said sarcastically.”Can you? How generous of you.”  
He took another step back and hit the wall and instantly lifted his wand so it was level with Harry’s heart when Harry made to shuffle forward.

“Malfoy-”

Draco cut him off.”I suppose you think the wand is helping?” 

“What- oh.” It seemed that without even really registering it, Harry had drawn his wand and now had it aimed at Draco’s head.

“I’ll lower mine, if you lower yours?” Harry asked, not really expecting it to work.

Draco snorted. “You have me backed against a wall in an abandoned corridor while the rest of the school is off in their dorms and nowhere near the classrooms and you have a wand pointed at my head, my wand probably likes you better than me since you know, you used it to defeat the Dark Lord and all but you think that I’m going to lower my wand because you say that you’re going to lower yours and keep it lowered?” He said in a bit of a rush, not used to saying that much in a row, especially not to Potter-not lately at least. When they were younger Draco could get a hundred insults out at him in a single breath just to see a flush of anger take over that smooth tan.

Harry did flush now, probably fed up. “I-Look Malfoy, I know you don’t like me-” Harry thought he saw some resentment pass over Draco’s features at that,”And I don’t like you but I just need to ask you something that has been bugging me all week,alright?”

Draco just stared at him, lips curled up in anger to show sharp white teeth. They stood there in complete silence except for the sounds of their breathing which was getting more rapid with every second; Harry’s from anger, Draco’s from a niggling of panic but mostly Harry’s close proximity,wands pointed at each other for several minutes. Until very slowly Harry lowered his wand and slid it into his pocket, eyes trained on Draco’s wand the entire time.

Draco didn't move for a moment and then he exhaled and moved his eyes to Harry’s face.

“Your question?” 

“Would you please lower your wand?”

Draco just moved a fraction closer, his wand poking Harry in the chest. “Your question, Potter?”

Harry narrowed his eyes looking like he was itching to say something mean and then his eyes slid over to look a the wall behind Draco’s right shoulder and he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Malfoy..”

‘What?” 

“Did you..” Harry sighed again. 

Draco rolled his eyes. “I have a charms essay due in two days, Potter do you mind hurrying it up?”

“You’re such a prat!”

“That’s your question?”

“No, that is not my question!” Harry snapped. 

“So what is?”

“Did you only apologize to me because Ginny told you to?” Harry said voice near a shout,and froze at the look on Draco’s face. 

Horror crossed it first, then incredulity. “Excuse me?” 

“I mean...it just seemed like...with what you said..” 

Harry was talking, trying to explain but Draco wasn’t listening. 

Harry thought he’d just been trying to make up with Ginny. But he was wrong. And if Harry was wrong about that than Draco could be too. They were idiots.

“I’m-” sorry was posed on the tip of Draco's tongue,it really was but what came out was,” You're an idiot.” 

But so am I,Draco thought. 

Harry's brow crinkled. “What?” 

“You heard me.” Draco said childishly. 

Harry was staring to get angry again; Draco could see it creeping into his face, in the flush of his cheeks, in the tightening of his jaw and narrowing of his eyes.

This was good,this was safe. Harry couldn't deduct Draco’s feelings for him if he was blinded by his anger. 

Harry was about to shoot off a comment but stopped as something passed through Draco's eyes. 

Harry stepped closer. “What are you hiding from?” He breathed.

“I beg your pardon?”

“I know that look, that shifting of the eyes followed by some strong emotion and finally the mask. I can practically hear the sound of your walls coming up and your blinds snapping shut.”

Draco made to look down again but caught himself and stuck out his chin, aristocratic nose pointed in the air.

“I have no idea what you're talking about,Potter. Now if you'll excuse me.”

Harry slammed his hands down on the wall next to Draco's head,effectively trapping the blond.

“I won't actually.”

“Potter…”

“I don't,” Harry started. He looked at Draco carefully and stepped a little bit closer so they were chest to chest. “I don’t think you want me to.”

“Potter.” Draco sounded wrecked. 

“Shh.” Harry slid his hand gently through Draco's hair and Draco tried not to lean into the touch but he twitched and Harry did it again. 

Harry chuckled softly. “You're like a cat.”

“That’s what Theo and Pansy always say.”

Draco's wand had started to tilt towards the floor. 

Harry frowned. “You let Theo pet your hair?”

“You are not petting me,Potter. I'm not an animal!” Draco tried to sound indignant but it was hard when Harry's hand moved down to cup his cheek.

“Potter.” He cut himself off on a sigh as Harry brushed his thumb over his lip.

“Potter,what are you doing?” He whispered,lips parting under Harry's thumb. 

“I'm not sure.”

Draco frowned. “Then maybe you shouldn't be doing it.” He didn't really want Harry to stop though. 

“It’s probably a bad idea.” Harry agreed but he didn't move away.  
“Yes. We should have more self control than this.”

“I could stop.” Harry said but he didn't sound too enthusiastic about the idea. 

Draco shook his head.“Please don't.” He breathed against Harry's lips. 

Harry kissed him hard. He kissed him like he played quidditch, all intent focus and feverish energy. 

It was awkward at first but then Draco tilted his mouth and they fit together better, tongues peeking out,teeth latching onto anything they can find.

They probably would have stayed there all night had a group of students not entered the corridor from the farther side, trying to puzzle out their Transfiguration questions. 

The boys broke apart slowly, reluctant to let go. 

“I should,” Harry said trying to fix his tie. “I should go find Hermione.”

Draco cleared his throat. “Right. And I'm late to meet my friends.”

Harry nodded. “Right.” 

He glanced at Draco and his eyes softened. “Right.” He repeated,moving backwards and reaching for his bag. 

“I'll see you later.” He said but it sounded more like a question. 

Draco nodded and he beamed,he actually beamed and then scampered off when the other kids got closer.

Draco let the wall,that Harry had just has him pressed against while they snogged each other faces off,support him.  
What in the hell had just happened?

 

“He should be back by now.” Theo interrupted Pansy’s monologue about why The Weird Sisters were not appropriate music for an Aristocratic child to grow up hearing. 

Pansy froze with her mouth open and her finger in the air,freshly polished nails catching the light. She froze for only a moment before she scowled at her friend. 

“Well he's not. Now if you don't mind,I was in the middle of an important topic.”

Theo said nothing, just continued staring out at Black Lake from a window in the Slytherin common room. 

Pansy quieted. She knew that brooding look that Theo got sometimes,when Draco was late or canceled plans or whenever Theo and him fought. 

She had always assumed it was a bestfriend thing. She had never had a friend for as long as Theo and Draco had been friends,but since the whole thing with Potter had resulted in Draco and Potter talking the sandy haired snake been getting it more than usual.

“Maybe he ran into Potter or something.” She threw out the bait nonchalantly. 

Theo's scowl darkened and he took a moment to compose himself, turning his head into the safety of his arms,before he attempted to talk. 

“It's messing him up you know. The bloody bastard is playing with him and you know it “

Pansy raised an eyebrow. “Playing? Potter doesn't know how to be a player. What's this really about?”

Theo stayed silent. 

“Are you mad that Draco has been spending more time with Potter than usual and therefore spending less time with you?” She ventured.

Theo scoffed but it was lacking. “Don't be ridiculous.”

“Theo.”

“Look Pans, I Just really don't want that fucking Gryffindor around Draco. You know what Potter does to him. It drives him insane and hearing about it drives me insane.”

“Are you in love with Draco?” She asked gently but her words rang loud in Theo's head.

He shifted completely away from her,curling deeper into his armchair,body taut. 

He buried his face into his knees. “No.” He whispered,unconvincingly. 

Pansy stayed silent,she’d done enough for today. 

Still when Draco walked into the common room half an hour later with tousled hair,swollen lips,and pink high on his cheeks, smelling like Gryffindor, adjusting his clothes and asking how everyone’s days was, her eyes slid over to Theo as he lied and said he was doing fine and it made her wish she could do something to comfort him. 

Everything was so fucked up.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I'm so mean. I soothe some angst but then make more! I hope you enjoyed it anyhow.  
> As always Kudos are love and comments are appreciated<3


End file.
